Why do you care?
by Smudje
Summary: Cameron is ill, House is worried. Actually he's not expected to care or even be interested in playing papa for a child he doesn't even know. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Why do you care?

Cameron awoke to a noise that sounded like someone was trying to break down her front door. In addition to that someone else in her apartment was crying in a heart melting way. But no matter how hard she had tried to move every time she had awoken it was just an impossible task to do. She had slipped in and out of consciousness for a long day. She was almost drifting away again as the noise was there again. It sounded like a cane pounding against wood. With a slight confused smile playing on her lips she started to drift away again. Despite her attempts to stand and fulfil her duties.

House had been knocking at Cameron's door for some minutes now and started to get worried. She had already been complaining about feeling unwell the day before and today, it was Friday and her free weekend, she hadn't appeared at work with out excusing herself. Finally he started to think of a place Cameron would hide her spare key. He didn't find one so he began to work on the lock with his credit card. After several minutes he became aware of a noise coming from Camerons's apartment. He listened more closely and made out a crying. "Does that cry come from Cameron?" he thought anxiously. He remained kneeling in front of her door concentrating hard on the cries. He frowned as an recognition dawned on him. "It's a baby crying." Confused and still worried he continued breaking into Cameron's apartment. Finally a click appeared and the door was open. Groaning he got back on his feet leaning heavily on his cane. Slowly he stepped into her apartment and the cries became louder and louder. After some steps he stood in the living room where the cries seemed to come from. Behind the second sofa a playpen was set up and sitting there clutching the wooden grids of the playpen a little boy cried. As a bewildered House walked towards the boy he immediately retreated when he became aware of the frightful smell that came from the boy. Disgusted House went to find the bedroom where he assumed Cameron would probably be.

"Shit," he breathed deeply concerned. He went to the bed Cameron was lying in faster than a cripple should be able to and sunk down to his knees to be on the same level as Cameron. He laid his hand on her forehead and whispered:" Cameron. Can you hear me? Come on Cameron. You with me?" After slapping her a few times she stirred.

"House?" she asked sleepy and disorientated. "What are you doing here?"

"You promised to bring me lunch. You didn't. I thought you'd let me starve for ... you know... And I was pretty pissed. Deal is deal. Then I found out you didn't show up at your patient's bedside so..."House tried to joke to cover his concern. Suddenly he smiled appreciatively:" Even Cuddy was looking for you. Let a patient down. Man Cameron.

**A/N: I have a rough idea of what i want to happen. Note English is not my first language and this is my first fic. I don't really care for medical details it's more about Cameron's sick with a one- year- old she's not able to care on account of her illness and House stays to care for Cameron and so he also takes the kid. Later House& Cameron&Kid.**

**I'd appreciate if you'd give feedback concerning my grammar and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

She failed with the attempt to roll her eyes in annoyance. She was sweating all over her body. As she began to shiver House became serious once more.

"Cameron! You got a thermometer? I need to take your temperature. Your burning up," House said trying to stay calm.

Cameron opened one eye trying to focus on House's request. Slowly she answered:" Think in the bathroom.

He got up painfully popping a vicodin as he made his way quickly to her bathroom. In a rush he searched the bathroom for it and finally found it with some meds to decrease the fever.

He returned quickly and took Cameron's temperature.

"It's 102. You should be checked out in hospital:" House told her in the softest voice he could manage.

Cameron looked up and shook her head weakly in disapproval. Her eyes pleading with him to let her stay home.

House sighed disagreeing with her wish but eventually giving in.

"Ok but when it reaches 103 you go."

She nodded thankfully and suddenly the young boy started to cry again. House had already forgotten that he was there.

Turning back to her he asked curiously:" Where did you get that annoying brat from?"

But Cameron had already drifted off to sleep again.

House decided to get some cold cloths to decrease the fever. He had to go past the boy. When he saw him cry there he wondered when the boy had been taken care of the last time. Since Cameron wasn't able to move at all even though she wanted to force herself. He decided to bring the cloth first then clean and feed the kid.

"oaar that's disgusting. You definitely should be defined as harmful for the environment," he shot at the almost on- year- old boy.

"You better be not contagious"

He hooked his cane up on the wooden grid and leaned down to lift up the boy. As he pulled him up he held him as far away from him as possible and carried him with a disgusted look on his face to the bathroom. He laid him onto the floor and filled the tub then put off his clothes. As he reached the diaper he gagged and touched it only with his finger tips.

"How is a one year old able to stink so fucking awful. That would make a plant hang its head or even make the ozone hole bigger."

When he put it away he turned his face away trying to avoid a terrible death on account of breathtaking smell. He eased the boy into the water. The boy started to squeal happily and splash water around the tub. A small smile escaped House and he immediately fought it. But it kept creeping up. The boy babbled happily. Suddenly a wave of water hit the boy. First he looked surprised and shocked then he splashed too. Within seconds the bathroom floor was covered with water.

Some hours after he left the hospital without permission he checked his cell.

"Wilson finally succeeded in finishing off my storage space of my mailbox."

"Hi sweety you miss me?" House cooed into the phone.

"God House where are you. I've been trying to reach you for hours. Cuddy's put you on the international search list," Wilson answered totally ignoring House's antics.

"I'm at your apartment with beer and pizza to watch that hockey game but it is empty. I'm worried. Are you alright.?"

Wilson heard House sigh theatrically.

"Ok you'll find out. But first you pack some stuff for me then bring it," House offered sweetly.

"What for..." House cut Wilson off and continued:" Pack a pair of jeans. Some T's, button- up shirts underwear and a toothbrush. Ohhh and can you bring me some Vicodin. Hard work here. All this walking without cane and stuff."

" When you're on the road ring me and I'll contact you and give you your first clue," House told him challenging.

**A/N: I put this in two chapters. Well let's see where this goes**.


	3. The BUG

**The BUG**

* * *

_Hi long time no see. I still have this huge case of writers block and I have to find my way back into the groove of the story. I'm trying and I hope that you can live with this chapter. Not brillant but ok I guess. It's unbetaed so please point out the big mistakes(you can keep the small ones).  
_

* * *

„House!!" Wilson almost shouted into the phone he was pressing to his ear absolutely annoyed. After being sent around half the town to finally end up standing on a park place of a supermarket he was losing patience.

„So what now?" he asked impatiently.

„Hey come on sweetheart. Stop fretting and just go grocery shopping. Will you? Or is that already to much to ask?" House answered in a super sweet cooing voice feigning innocence and ignorance of Wilson's ordeal for the past two hours.

„Rhhhaaa!"

Wilson just couldn't hold that back even though he knew House would be laughing his ass off right now.

„So what am I going to buy?" Wilson asked through gritted teeth asking himself why he'd actually been driving around town for hours.

There was no answer on the other side of the line only some highly uncharacteristically sounds supposedly coming from House. Some really soft and reassuring noises.

Wilson furrowed his brow in confusion and he was starting to lose patience. But this time because he couldn't wait to find out what House was up to.

„House? You still there?"

„Ähmm yup," House answered still a little absent.

But then the snark and the gruffness had found their way back home into House's voice.

„What are you still waiting for? Get a cart and start!" House said gruffly but there was still something off.

Wilson did as he was told and walked into the store following House's orders.

„No I'm not gonna race down that isle! Stop annoying me for once and just tell me what you want," Wilson answered being so not up to play a game right now.

„Oh c'mon Jimmy. Something bug-like. Leaving a lot of waste. Ugly, disgusting waste and bugs you , once you have it, for an awfully long time. It drains you totally off any energy and patience and you wish you weren't infected. But it gets us all, even me," House answered sounding totally excited.

„C'mon Jimmy!"

Wilson rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. He tried to keep him from laughing at himself for letting himself be manipulated by House over and over again.

„Ok then proceed with the other things."

Wilson left that without comment and proceeded to follow the orders.

„I'm disgusted House!" Wilson said as he held the porn magazine between his fingertips as far away as possible.

„They have decent men magazines here. But what am I telling you," Wilson said trailing off and packing it.

„So the booze, the magazine, the candy what is your great riddle?"Wilson asked irritated.

Wilson again had to wait for an answer. He couldn't see House staring down at the bundle sitting before him on the living room table, babbling and trying to eat his feet. Nor could he see the warm smile creeping up his friend's face and the annoyed shaking of his head as he became aware of that traitorous smile.

Still annoyed of him reacting that way House answered in a harsh tone:" A parasite. Annoying, irritating and a disgustingly needy type. About a year. So bring what you think the brat needs before it..," House trailed off and ended the connection because the kid had actually made it off the table and had disappeared. But Wilson couldn't know so he was infuriated by House for letting him hang here with stuff that actually wasn't his business. And his annoyance was only growing because House wasn't answering any of Wilson's c alls. So Wilson misinterpreted the situation.

„Hey kid!" House called out in the loudest whisper possible to not wake the sick Cameron.

„Where the fuck are you little parasite? Come here. So I can lock you in your little playpen jail," House said his voice growing louder with annoyance. His leg killed him already for walking without cane so much. The kid had already found a number of loopholes to disappear out of his sight this couple of hours House had been here.

„How the hell can that midget just disappear within minutes?" House whispered to himself absolutely irritated now.

As the pain in his leg grew stronger he shrugged and heavily limped back into the living room. He sat down on the couch made himself comfortable by propping up his feet on the coffee table and switched the TV back on. What could happen. The kid had always re-emerged in the living up until now.

After some minutes into the OC his cell rang. Checking call id he found that Wilson was calling and he took it remembering the quest he had put him on.

„Sweetie?" House fell back into his high and sweet girly girl voice.

Wilson on the other end of the line ignored House's antics still being furious but curiosity had taken over. So he answered almost civil.

„I have your stuff so where do I bring it?"

All of the sudden a loud noise ripped through the quietness of Cameron's apartment which made House jump off the couch, wincing in pain as his leg protested but he ignored it. He felt his heart skip a beat and then race like hell. He went as fast as possible towards the noise unconsciously taking Wilson with him.

Wilson had heard the pang sound and now he only heard anxious panting and House repeating the word „shit" again and again.

„House?!" Wilson yelled into the phone nervously fearing something had happened to House.

„House!! Did you hurt yourself? Tell me where you are so I can help," Wilson sounded anxious now. Again misinterpreting the situation for lack of information.

Finally House had reached the place where the noise had come from and where the screaming was coming from now. Screaming is good:" He thought to himself. The he entered the bathroom hastily finally dropping his cell on the carpet beside the place where the shelf had stood.

„Sshit! Hey kid you still with me?" House started to ramble anxiously because he couldn't really see if the kid was buried underneath the shelf. But it was screaming his lungs off.

House lifted the small shelf up away from the small body and started to assess the wounds if there were some. Being relieved that the little one hasn't been buried under the shelf. As he cradled the one year old in his arms apologizing a sleepy and confused Cameron entered the room.

„What happen?" she asked drowsily not being able to fully assess the scene.

House had calmed down now on the outside and said:" He pushed his limits. He is a lucky bug. Nothing's broken. The shelf missed him as it fell. But I'll have a look on him."

„What?" Cameron asked still not realizing what had just happened. Her sleepy, drugged and fevered mind making it impossible to form a coherent thought.

„It's ok Cameron. Nothing happened. I'll explain when you're up to it," House told her uncharacteristically concerned.

Cameron nodded confused and headed back to bed. House took a deep breath to fully calm his nerves and looked down at the child staring up at him with teary eyes and the shock still in them.

„House!" House heard Wilson shout from his phone and he picked it up again.

„Yeah!" House breathed out still out of breath from shock and guilt.

„You ok? What happened? Now give me the address so I can come over!" Wilson said all at once.

House answered his eyes never leaving the kid's eyes:" I'm at Cameron's."

„Why are at Cameron's?" Wilson asked confused and still shaken from what had occured.

„Just come over and you'll see."

* * *

Note for next chapter: Wilson picking up the sentence from House: It drains you totally off any energy and patience and you wish you weren't infected. **But it gets us all, even me.**

* * *

_I'd really like to know what you think..._


End file.
